


I'm here

by peaceisadirtyword



Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Assault, F/M, Fluff, Modern Era, Protectiveness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-02-27 17:32:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18743746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peaceisadirtyword/pseuds/peaceisadirtyword
Summary: Hvitserk is in love with the waitress of his favorite bar, and he will do anything to protect her.





	I'm here

Fridays were the worst. It seemed like everyone had the same idea and wanted to spend their night in the bar, drinking a number of beers that they would probably regret tomorrow. 

You were so busy serving beers that you didn't even realize they entered the bar.

 _They_ went every single Friday night, and they always were the last ones leaving the bar. And even if you weren't paying attention, you immediately smiled when you caught a glimpse of Hvitserk's face. 

Hvitserk had four brothers, two older and two younger, and they went out together every Friday, always stopping by the bar you worked in. 

You would never tell anyone, but they were your favorite clients. 

"Hello there" you heard a familiar voice that made your heart skip a beat and turned around to look at him as you poured another beer.

"Hello, Hvitserk" you smiled widely at him, giving the beer to another client "What can I get you?"

"Five beers, please" his charming smile made you blush "How are you doing today?"

You shrugged as you started preparing his order.

"Busy, but fine... How about you? You're here earlier than usual"

"I wanted to... We wanted to come here to see if... Well, if there was too many people, to get a table and all of that..." he cleared his throat, blushing softly "I didn't see you last week"

"No, sorry" you pouted "My parents came to visit me and I took the day off to spend more time with them" 

"Oh, that's nice" his eyes lightened up "I thought maybe you were on a date or something"

"What? No" you chuckled, putting the fifth beer in front of him. 

Ubbe, Hvitserk's older brother, appeared next to him, with a big smile and patting his brother's shoulder. 

"Thank you, Y/N" he smiled at you, winking and taking three of the beers all by himself "Come on, Hvitty, stop flirting and come, we found a table" 

Hvitserk blushed again and you giggled as he took the two beers left.

"See you, Y/N" he smiled one last time before disappearing into the crowd.

"Oh, I thought we already lost you, Hvitty" Björn teased when he got to the table, sitting down next to Ubbe while looking at the bar, watching you as you smiled and greeted another client. 

"Shut up" Hvitserk frowned, glaring at his brother "I just asked her how was everything going"

"And why don't you stop being a fucking coward and ask her out?" Ivar rolled his eyes, annoyed "How many months have we been coming here so you could see her?"

" _Six_ " Ubbe answered "And every single Friday he says he will ask her"

"Come on, shut up now" Hvitserk scoffed "I just... She's... I don't know" 

"I never knew I would see the day Hvitserk would be shy in front of a girl"

"What if she has a boyfriend?"

"She doesn't" Ubbe rolled his eyes "But if you keep being a coward she might get one"

"Y/N is beautiful, smart, nice, funny... Now that I'm thinking about it, she's too much for you" Ivar shrugged, taking a sip of his beer and smiling wickedly when Hvitserk frowned.

"What Ivar is trying to say" Björn glared at Ivar before looking at Hvitserk "Is that Y/N is an amazing girl and you have to make a move, she might say no, but I don't think so"

"And if she says no" Ubbe shrugged "It's fine, you have nothing to lose"

Hvitserk rubbed his eyes. He had never been nervous around a girl. Usually, they were the ones going to him and asking him out... If they could, why couldn't he? 

Every single Friday he promised himself he would ask you out. Maybe to grab a coffee, maybe to have dinner, go to the cinema... Those were the typical dates, right? 

But what if you laughed at him and said no? He would _die_. Besides, he didn't want you to think he wanted a one night stand... 

"I haven't been with a girl for months" he confessed, waiting for his brothers' laugh. 

Instead of that, he received intense stares, with widened eyes. Even Ivar seemed to be surprised.

"Hvitserk, are you okay?" Sigurd frowned, worried about his brother... What had happened?

"Yes" he rolled his eyes "I'm perfectly fine, it's just that... I don't know, I just can't be with someone else, even if it's just sex, I keep thinking about _her_ " he growled, covering his face with his hands "I went to the club a few times and I told every single girl that approached that I had a girlfriend... What is wrong with me, guys?" 

Ubbe smiled widely, hugging his brother tightly with one of his arms, proud. 

"I knew this would happen, I knew it!" he laughed "The first time we entered this place and he stood there, staring at Y/N for like ten minutes... Yes, _finally_ " 

Maybe Ubbe was a bit tired of having his brother constantly fucking random girls, receiving calls from more than one of those girls saying they might be pregnant, or going to the doctor twice a month to make sure Hvitserk hasn't got a sexually transmitted disease.

"Congrats brother, you met _the_ girl"

"It's called love" Sigurd smiled, making Ivar roll his eyes. 

"Fuck off, you all know he will fuck her and he'll get tired, as always" he scoffed "By the way, stop giving my number to your girls, Hvitserk, I'm tired of them calling and crying because you won't call them back"

"I won't" Hvitserk replied "Y/N is different, she's special, I won't just fuck her, you know"

"Let's hope she's smart enough to avoid you"

* * *

Finally, it was over. 

You sighed tiredly as you finished cleaning the glasses, yawning softly. It was almost half past three in the morning, and all the costumers already left... Well, _almost_ all of them... The five brothers were still on their table, laughing and talking. You tried not to look on their direction much, as every time you did, you would see Hvitserk's eyes on you, which made you blush and look away instantly. 

You always liked Hvitserk, since the first time you saw him, with his charming smile and flirting with a girl next to the bar. As you shyly asked them if they wanted anything else, the girl just dismissed you, but he looked at you, eyes widening and smile fading. 

Since then, he came back with his brothers every weekend, though you didn't pay much attention to him, as you figured he was a player and you certainly didn't need more of those in your life. But then one day he defended you when one of the costumers was being rude. You were used to deal with drunk men with grabby hands that got mad when you politely declined their offers to have " _the best night of your life with them_ ", but that day it was being more difficult. The sweet and charming Hvitserk became an intimidating, serious man that managed to get rid of him quicker than you ever had. 

 _"I know you don't need me to defend yourself, I've seen you doing it, but... He was getting on my nerves too, sorry"_ he had excused himself, smiling softly. 

You thanked him, and since then, you couldn't get him out of your mind.

But you figured he wasn't interested. You had heard rumors about him... And the never-ending list of girls he had been with. Though every single smile and wink seemed sincere, you didn't want to be one of those girls. And, obviously, he wasn't interested. 

It would have been easier to fall in love with Ubbe or with Sigurd, whose reputations were way better, but you couldn't help it. Hvitserk was so care-free, funny, handsome... You loved the way his beautiful eyes lightened up every time he laughed, and how he ran his hands through his honey colored hair. 

Honestly, you understood every single girl on his "list".

"Hey, Y/N, sorry we got carried away" his voice startled you, interrupting your thoughts and making you blush "It's late... Do you want me to help you with anything?" He bit his lip, feeling guilty for staying so late.

"Oh, no" you recomposed yourself pretty quickly, smiling at him and shaking your head "It's totally fine, I got it" 

"You sure?" He frowned.

"Yeah, yeah, of course" 

You quickly cleaned up the glasses left, your hands almost shaking. His brothers were outside, smoking and waiting for him, but he stayed there until you were finished, which you appreciated. It was nice to have some company as you turned off the lights and walked out, him following you. 

You grabbed your coat and your purse and left the bar. Hvitserk helped to close the door as he cleared his throat. 

"I... wanted to ask you something" he touched his hair again, and you tried not to smile.

"Go on, then" you smiled, trying to encourage him. 

"I... Well, there's... There's this girl I really like" he pouted, and you tried to hide the fact that those words broke your heart with a small nod, though your smile faded a bit "And I've been wanting to ask her out for months but I don't know how should I do it..." He looked at you, was he _nervous_? He was so cute you would have giggled if he wasn't telling you he like someone else. 

"Oh, well..." You cleared your throat "I'm not the best person to ask about this because I'm not really good with these things but... I think you should just tell her..." You cleared your throat. 

"Just like that?"

"Yeah, just go and tell her: hey, would you like to go to the cinema or have dinner, or something"

"Okay" he sighed "I'll do that"

"Okay" you looked away, awkwardly "I... Should go home... Thanks for helping me" you managed to smile at him softly.

"Yeah, sure, no problem, bye" he muttered, frowning as you turned around and started walking "Shit" he rubbed his eyes, watching you walking away from him. 

After a minute biting his lip and looking at you intensely, he started running to you, knowing he was going to regret that, but he honestly didn't care. 

"Y/N! Hey, Y/N!" He panted when you stopped and turned around to look at him, your beautiful big eyes blinking in confusion.

"Yes?" 

"I... Would you... Would you like to go to the cinema or to have dinner tomorrow?" He cleared his throat, his heart beating faster and faster "With me, I mean" he chuckled nervously.

You widened your eyes, looking at him speechless. 

"Are you... Are you asking me on a _date_?" 

"I think so?" He frowned, biting his lip. _Idiot, idiot, idiot, can't you see she's not into you? She's obviously too much for you, Ivar was right, she deserves better..._

You sighed. _You shouldn't, you stupid girl... You know about his reputation!_

But he looked sincere and nervous. _He deserves a chance, doesn't he?_

"Dinner sounds amazing" you finally answered, smiling widely. Hvitserk breathed deeply in relief. 

"That's good, I..." He took his phone out, quickly unlocking it and giving it to you "Give me your number and I will call you, if you want..."

You nodded, taking his phone and quickly typing your number before giving it back at him.

"So... See you tomorrow?" you asked, your heart beating fast and your cheeks reddening.

"Yes" he smiled brightly at you "Do you want me to take you home?"

"Oh, no, it's fine" you shrugged "I don't live far and I can take care of myself, don't worry"

"Okay, see you then..."

"Bye" you shyly waved at him before turning around and start walking again. 

He was still grinning like an idiot, looking at your number on his phone when he reached his brothers.

"Oh, look at this!” Björn, obviously a bit drunk, hugged at him and laughed "Little Hvitty in love"

"Ivar" Ubbe smirked, as his younger brother rolled his eyes and took out some money, which Ubbe took quickly "Told you"

"Did you guys make a bet?" Hvitserk frowned.

"Yes, little brother, and I'm so proud of you..."

"She disappointed me, I thought she was smarter" Ivar scoffed while lighting a new cigarette.

* * *

You were cleaning up some tables, waiting until the few last clients left the bar. As it was Monday, you were closing the bar at midnight, and your coworker left earlier as she had her family at home. 

Just when you were going to get back to the bar and dry some glasses, someone hugged you from behind, kissing your neck softly.

"Hvitserk" you smiled, trying to get free from his grip. You could feel him smiling against your skin "Come on, I'm working"

"I know" he muttered "But I miss you, it's not twelve already?"

"No, there's half an hour left" you giggled "And you literally saw me one hour ago"

Since that first date, you started going out with Hvitserk at least three times a week. He kissed you on your second date, but he wanted to take his time with you, so both of you didn't have sex until you were seeing each other for nearly two months. 

Hvitserk was even better than you thought. On your first date, he brought you to a lovely Italian restaurant, as he remembered you mentioned pasta was your absolute favorite. He was a true gentleman with you, really different from what you had heard. 

"Fine" he sighed, getting away from you. He knew you weren't comfortable with PDA while working and he respected that "I'll wait outside, okay princess? And then we can go to your apartment and watch some movies... I bought popcorn" he smiled excitedly. 

"Sounds perfect" you smiled at him "See you later, love"

He winked at you before turning around and walking to the door. You bit your lip looking at him before going back to work.  

The last clients left, smiling at you as you wished them a good night. Since Hvitserk came to pick you up after work, you were so excited and happy that were extra nice with the costumers, even the drunk ones.

You turned off part of the lights to make sure no one would enter, and started cleaning up the bar quickly, wanting nothing more than leave with Hvitserk and cuddle up with him on your couch.

But just when you were almost finished, you heard someone entering the bar. You frowned and turned around.

"Sorry but we're closing n..." You couldn't finish your sentence as someone shoved a knife to your throat. 

"Shut up, and open the cash register now!" You gasped when you saw two big guys, both with knifes on his hands and a large bag.

"What...?" You tried to speak, but one of them slapped at you, making you whimper.

"Shut the fuck up!" He yelled "Now give us all the money you have or I will cut your throat, do you understand, _bitch_?" 

You pressed your lips together, fighting the urge of defending yourself. They were armed and the only thing you had that looked more like a weapon was the empty bottle of whisky you just throw to the trash. 

You though about screaming and call for Hvitserk, but he wouldn't hear you, and besides you didn't want to put him in danger, with those guys...

Your hands were shaking as you entered the code to open the cash register. One of the guys was still pressing his knife against your throat and the other one was looking outside the window.

"Don't you try any tricks or try and call the police" the guy growled next to you "And hurry up!" 

You said nothing, tears rolling down your cheeks and finally taking out the money.  

" _Quickly_!" the other guy started putting the money on the bag.

"Is that all?" He asked, pressing the knife even harder against your neck, you put your hands over his.

"Yes, yes" you sobbed, feeling some drops of blood roll down your neck "That is all"

"It's not much"

"Today is Monday, there hasn't been that many people" you explained, your voice shaking with fear. 

"I don't believe her" the other guy started looking around, suspicious. 

Hvitserk looked at his watch again, frowning in confusion. It was almost twenty past twelve, and you usually were out at five past twelve, as it didn't take too much time to close the pub. He sighed, unlocking his phone. You hadn't texted him, as you usually did if you finished a bit later than usual, and your last connection was more than an hour ago... 

He looked out of his car's window, he had a bad feeling and he decided he would get out and enter the pub, only to make sure you were okay.

But as he entered the pub he froze, seeing two guys threatening you. He immediately reacted, closing the door and walking to them.

"Hey, you, drop that and get away from her" he ordered, clenching his jaw.

"Who the fuck are you?" The guy screamed, and you widened you eyes looking at him. 

"I said leave her alone" 

"Get closer and I will fucking kill her" he threatened, nervous by the sudden apparition of Hvitserk.

He immediately stopped. He was angry and wanted nothing more than kill that son of a bitch, but he wasn't going to risk your life.

The other guy, who was still counting the money, took his knife and walked to him. You wanted to scream, not wanting Hvitserk to get harmed. 

But he didn't look scared. He fought off the big guy, who was almost as tall as him, easier than you would have imagined. 

Hvitserk managed to break his arm to make him drop the knife and then grabbed his hair, pushing his head against one of the tables violently, which made him fall to the floor unconscious. 

The guy holding you gasped, looking around nervously. He wasn't counting on someone being there other than you, and now he was scared, which made him even more dangerous. 

Hvitserk took the other guy's knife, pointing to the one holding you with it, eyes narrowed and lips pressed together. 

"I'm telling you one last time, drop that knife and get away from her"

You took advantage of the confusion of the guy and kicked his knee, making him howl in pain as he freed you from his grip. Hvitserk quickly got to him, kicking the knife out of his hand and grabbing his neck. 

You took the empty bottle out of the trash. Hitting the guy on the head. 

Hvitserk quickly let the guy fall, kneeling to your side and hugging you tightly. 

"Are you okay? Did they harm you? Oh my god, you're bleeding" he fussed over you, drying your tears with his hands.

"I'm okay" you muttered, still shaking in fear. Hvitserk hugged you again. You had some blood on your neck and some cuts on your hands, as the bottle broke when you hit the guy with it. 

Hvitserk quickly called the police, and immediately kissed your head when he hung up. 

"It's okay, love, _I'm here_ " he whispered "It's over now, I won't let them hurt you, okay?" 

You nodded, hugging him tighter. 

"Come on, let's go outside" he muttered "The police will be here soon, do you want some water or something?"

You shook your head as he helped you to get up, guiding you to the door. Outside, you started crying again... You could have died.

Hvitserk frowned, not really knowing what to do or say to make you feel better, so he just hug you tightly, caressing your hair. 

"Thank you" you sobbed against his chest. 

"It's okay, it's over now... Please princess, stop crying" he kissed your cheek softly "I will always protect you, love, even when you don't need me to" he cupped your cheek softly, kissing your lips "I love you, Y/N"

* * *

 


End file.
